Bella and the Beast
by daruma-sama
Summary: In the modern town of Forks, Washington there is an old mansion just outside of town where rumors of ghosts, demons and vampires live. Isabella Swan is going to figure out the truth. Cross-over of Beauty and the Beast/Twilight.
1. Every Day like the One Before

[A/N: I do not own Twilight]

**Ch. 1**

**--Every Day like the One Before--**

**BPOV**

My mother had died a few months ago in a car accident. My father wanted to move because of all the memories we had with my mother. He moved us from hot, dry Phoenix, Arizona to the cold, wet place of Forks, Washington; a place where a sunny day only came a few times a year if you were lucky. It was a little town where every day was like the one before.

--One year later--

I looked out the window of my old red Chevy truck as I drove through town. The backer truck went right past me, just like every morning I went to school. Every morning was just the same since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town.

My father, Charlie, was the chief police officer in town now and seemed happy with his work. There wasn't really much to do as a police officer in this town though, maybe a few teenagers speeding, but otherwise that was about it. This gave Charlie a lot of time to try and find ways to bring my mother back. Many people thought he was crazy, but I would stick up for him and tell everyone they were wrong. He was my father after all.

I was in my senior year of high school and planning on moving to California to attend UCLA if I got accepted. There was one person that was keeping me from moving and that was Charlie. I didn't want him to live all by himself while I attended college so far away. I couldn't decide whether to stay or to go, but I still had the rest of the year to think about it before I made my final decision.

Slowly, I pulled into the school parking lot and parked in the same spot I always parked in since I could drive. In my side mirror I saw the familiar face of Mike Newton walking up to my truck. I let out a sigh as I got out of my truck trying not to slip on the ice. I had my favorite book _Withering Heights_ in my hand.

"Hello Bella," Mike said leaning against my truck. He had the dorkiest face I had ever seen

"Hello, Michael." I replied shutting the door to my truck before I walked past him. He grabbed my book and flipped through it. "Michael, may I have my book please?" I asked holding out my hand expecting him to return it.

"How can you read this? I looks so boring and there are no pictures." He said skimming a part of it and then making a face of disgust. He was more into the comic books that consisted of elementary school level reading.

"Well, some people like the classics." I informed him holding my hand out farther wanting him to give my book back. He did this every morning since I arrived in this town.

"Bella, you should really stop being such bookworm and pay attention to who you're going to prom with, like me." He said throwing my book into the mud and taking a step forward.

I rolled my eyes and swatted down to pick up my book in the mud. He continued talking about me going to the prom with him, but I had already told him no. Apparently, Michael didn't take no for an answer. I had him go to the spring dance with Jessica last year, but this year it seemed he wasn't going take no for an answer.

"Look Michael," I said wiping off my book as best I could without getting myself dirty. "I really am sorry, but I don't do dances. I have enough problems walking on a flat surface without falling and me dancing is much worse." I started walking to the school with Michael following right next to me.

"Well I could give you some dance lesson." He insisted, "How about after school? You could come over to my house…"

"I can't Michael," I interjected, "I have college applications to fill out and school work to do. Also, I promised to help Angela write her graduation announcements after school. I'm much too busy to be thinking about something that I probably won't even go to." Truthfully, I didn't have any school work to do and most of my college applications were done. I was going to mail them after school and then head to Angela's house to help her with her graduation announcements like I had promised.

"Bella," He said stepping in front of me so I couldn't enter my advanced placement English class. "You're a senior in high school. Have a little fun. You only get to be a teenager once."

"I really don't see what joy of being a teenager is." I admitted, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to class before the bell rings."

He moved out of the way so I could go to class and take my seat. Throughout the day he continued to bother me about going to prom and again and again I told him to no. Most people thought I was stupid because he was the most popular boy in town, but that didn't matter. I wanted someone to love me for me. I wasn't really all that beautiful, but every other boy seemed to think otherwise. Jessica told me that it was because I was the new girl in town. In my old school in Phoenix we'd get new kids every so often, but here I was the only new kid in the year since I moved.

School was the same as ever and I went to Angela's after I mailed my college applications. Angela thanked me for helping her and I got a major case of writer's cramp from writing so many graduation announcements. I was surprised that she had so many people in her family compared to mine which only had Charlie and me.

I waved goodbye as I drove out of Angela's driveway. I had been at Angela's house for three hours and we still didn't get all of her graduation announcements finished. I had promised to help her again tomorrow if she wanted, but she said that now she could finish since there were only twenty left.

The streets were dark and narrow which was why I chose to drive slower than I normally did. When I got home Charlie's police car wasn't in the driveway meaning he was working another night shift at the factory since the guard had just died. There had been a bunch of wild animal attack recently, but no one knew what kind of animal it was.

I got out of my truck and unlocked the front door to the house. There was a note inside from Charlie that said something different than what I assumed.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry that I'm not home, but there have been some rumors that the animal behind these attacks are. All I'm going to do is search the old mansion just outside of town. I'll be home late, make sure to lock all the doors and windows. I'll see in the morning._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

I remembered all the scary stories everyone told at school about the old castle. Everyone said that someone had died there and that if you go in, you never come out…normal. I rolled my eyes thinking about the stories about ghosts, demons, vampires, you name it. There was no way any of those things could ever exist.

[A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter ^^]


	2. Disaster

[A/N: I do not own Twilight. Sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I've been really busy and hopefully I'll be able to update more often. Hope you enjoy the chapter.]

**Ch. 2**

**--Disaster--**

There was a dim ray of sun coming through the clouds that constantly covered Forks, Washington. I rubbed my eyes and stretched a bit before I got out of bed. Today was Saturday and Charlie wouldn't be getting up for a while because of his late shift the night before. The kitchen was the same way I had left it the night before, even the fridge had nothing moved in it. Odd… Charlie always drinks a beer when he gets home no matter how tired he is.

I debated if I should still make him some breakfast, but my thoughts were disrupted by the sudden banging on the door. I glanced up at the kitchen clock which read eight twenty-five. Who in their right mind would come over this early in the morning? Maybe something happened and the police needed to talk to their chief about it or something. I wouldn't know since nothing really happened in this town.

I slowly made my way to the door as I glanced out the windows to see who it was. A soft groan escaped my lips as I recognized the tall boy standing outside. Mike Newton, of course. Would this boy ever give up?

With much reluctance, I opened the door with a smile. "Michael, What a…pleasant surprise." I forced the words out hoping they would sound polite. Mike pushed his way through the door as if I had invited him in or something.

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprised. You know, Bella." He paused and looked back at me, "There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day…" He paused again, but this time looking at himself in the mirror. I rolled my eyes thinking about how arrogant he could be. "This is the day all your dreams come true."

I closed the door knowing that he wouldn't leave as quickly as he came. "What do you know about my dreams?" I asked knowing he didn't know anything about them at all.

"Well," he said with a smile as he leaned against the door next to me. "I know that you want a family and to be taken care of. Isn't that every girl's dream?"

"No!" I stated crossing my arms as I stared up at him. "School and a career come first before I even start to worry about things like that."

He chuckled, "Is that so? But what if I could make sure that you could have all that and a family at the same time?"

I narrowed my eyes as I found the knob to the door to opening, "I'm sorry Michael, but you're going to have to leave." I opened the door making him almost fall, "I would like to have my breakfast if you don't mind."

He smiled as he walked out the door, "Think about it Bella, I'm just a phone call away." Once he was outside I slammed the door shut. He always found new ways to frustrate me to no end. I was so frustrated that I no longer wanted to have breakfast. I stomped up the stairs to my room and opened the window. A small breeze came through blowing my hair across my face with the soft smell of the damp earth. I had to clear my mind of the horrible idea of being married to that boorish, brainless Michael Newton. No, that wouldn't be me because I would escape from this place and live my own life. I will move far away from this town and never look back.

There was the soft hum of an engine pulling into our driveway and I wondered who on earth it could be. Hopefully, Michael wasn't that stupid to come back otherwise I'd have to use Charlie's gun on him. There was the soft tap on and from this I knew there was no way it could be Mike. He always had the bang on the door loudly to make sure he was noticed.

On my way to answer the door I grabbed my bath robe and covered myself up a bit. I slowly opened the door to see Tony standing there in full police uniform. I looked up at him confused at why he would come over in complete uniform.

"I'm sorry Bella," Tony said taking off his hat, "We found Charlie's police cruiser, but we couldn't find him."

"What?" I looked up at him too shocked to say anything else. Charlie never came home last night? It made sense since I didn't hear his loud snoring and all the beer was still the way it was yesterday, but no…this couldn't be happening!

"We were on the radio with him last night when he went to go investigate the mansion and then…he never responded. We searched the whole mansion, but there were no traces of him so we are searching the forest where we found his police cruiser."

"No…" I whispered as my whole body shook. This couldn't be happening…Charlie couldn't be dead he has only been missing since last night. No, he probably went after that thing that has been killing people he'd be fine. He was a trained police officer there was no way anyone or anything could hurt him.

"Why don't you come down to the station with me? That way you won't be alone." Tony offered, but I shook my head.

"No, I should wait here just in case Charlie comes back." I gave Tony a small smile, "Thanks for your concern though." He nodded and walked away as I closed the door. I knew there was no way that Charlie was dead, no, but everyone else seemed to think that way. If they didn't think he was alive then they weren't trying. I'd have to find Charlie myself and I'd start with that mansion that he went to.

I rushed upstairs, put my clothes on and gathered some things that I would need to find Charlie. I grabbed a flashlight, a first aid kit, my cell phone and the pepper spray that he gave to me last year when we first moved here. Funny, that I never thought to use it on Mike. I shoved all these things it a small bag and ran to my truck.

Tony had probably left a few minutes ago and headed to the station which was the opposite direction from the mansion. I threw my backpack into the passenger seat and hulled myself in before slamming the door shut. I twisted the keys and the engine erupted to life with a loud roar as I put the truck into reverse. I drove as fast as the speed limit would allow me on the wet roads hoping that I wouldn't crash the whole time. Before I knew it I was pulling up in front of the large mansion that I had only heard stories about.

I had expected it to be run down and creepy looking like out of a horror movie, but it was quite the opposite. It looked practically new with large windows almost everywhere you looked. The only reason I could think it looked creepy was because of the gray color it was painted and the fact that in some places you could look right through the house and see the forest on the other side. I turned off my truck and opened the door never taking my eyes off the mansion.

There was the soft crack of a twig breaking as I stepped on it getting out of my truck. It seemed to echo throughout the forest even though it wasn't that loud of a noise. As softly as possible I shut the door to my truck put the keys into my pocket. Here I stood in front of the mansion that everyone in Forks, Washington was afraid of, but it didn't matter. I wasn't going to let everyone's fear keep me from finding Charlie.


End file.
